marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 3 60
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Mr. Shertzer * Mr. Webber Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Dr. Miro * Jamal * Cody * Poochie Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** **** * Items: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story recaps the Fantastic Four's origins as depicted in . This version of the story states that the Fantastic Four's ship crash landed in the woods somewhere in California. This contradicts previous accounts such as which states they crashed in Ithaca, New York, and that states they crashed near Stockton, New York. * Among the merchandise on the table during the meeting is a copy of . At the time of this story, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 the Fantastic Four have existed for roughly 11 years in Marvel Time. * This story makes a number of Topical References that should be generalised per the Sliding Timescale. These facts would be: ** References to Howard Stern having a radio show. At the time of this story, Howard Stern was still on traditional radio. He has since moved onto satellite radio. ** Likewise references to Danny Bonaduce bumping Johnny Storm for the interview on the Howard Stern Show is also topical. ** References to ''Wizard'', the once popular comic book price guide and news magazine, should also be considered topical as the magazine ceased publication in 2011. ** It is also implied that Johnny was recently dating actress Jennifer Garner which should be considered topical as well. Also the reference is not accurate because in 2002 (the year this story was published) she was married to actor Scott Foley. ** References to the groups Cypress Hill and Linkin Park being used in the present tense should also be considered topical. ** Reference to the Mandlebot having rampaged through the USSR should also be considered topical. While many of the Fantastic Four's early tales were published at the height of the Cold War all references to it in the "present" tense should be considered topical, particularly since the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. While this story was published in 2002 it would have still be possible for the USSR to be mentioned due to the fact (as explained above) the Fantastic Four have been operating for about 11 years. At the time of publication the USSR would have still been a factual reference however this is no longer the case. * Sue mentions her recent pregnancy. She was made pregnant again in when Franklin used his powers to resurrect the baby she lost back in . Sue later gave birth to Valeria in . * The comic book that Franklin is reading when the Fantastic Four return from another dimension is . * References to Valeria being on the moon is regarding the fact that the Inhuman Royal Family act as Valeria's babysitter on occasion since her birth in . * Johnny mentions a recent battle against the Mad Thinker. This battle is at this time unrecorded. The last time the Fantastic Four were depicted battling the Mad Thinker was in , they don't face him again until - . * The proposal that Sue has for Johnny is to help run Fantastic Four Inc. as revealed . | Trivia = *On page 21, some of the marketing team display a new, edgier version of a Fantastic Four comic which is described as, "widescreen, authoritative". This is in reference to Warren Ellis' work on DC and WildStorm's ''The Authority'' which was known for being controversially violent and used a decrompressed storytelling style which allowed minimal dialogue and much of an issue to be carried forward by Bryan Hitch's visuals. | Recommended = | Links = }}